A typical automobile suspension system includes a shock absorber that dissipates energy associated with suspension motion. Shock absorbers typically include a shock housing with a piston positioned inside that is movable in both a compression stroke and an extension stroke. An orifice is positioned in the piston. The motion of the piston causes a high viscosity fluid to pass through the orifice as the piston moves in order to dampen suspension motion.
The applicants have appreciated that conventional shock absorbers, when providing dampening, waste a significant amount of energy as heat. This energy, if captured, could prove useful in providing enemy for a vehicle.